An end of the coil wound around a stator coil of a concentrated winding motor is connected to, for example, a ring-shaped busbar held in a holding member positioned along an outer circumference of the stator.
JP 2010-141953 A, published by the Japan Patent Office, proposes a concentrated power-distribution member comprising a busbar and a coil connection terminal for connecting coil ends.
The coil connection terminal comprises an erected portion erected from the busbar along a rotation axis direction of the motor, a horizontal portion that is bent by 90° from a leading end of the erected portion and extends toward the rotation axis of the motor, and a vertical portion bent by 90° from the leading end of the horizontal portion and erected in parallel with the rotation axis of the motor. A holding portion is formed in a leading end of the vertical portion to form a U-shape as seen along the rotation axis of the motor. The end of the stator coil is held within the U-shape.
The busbar and the coil connection terminal are formed by cutting a single band-shaped member. The coil connection terminal is bent by 90° at each of the interfaces between the erected portion and the horizontal portion and between the horizontal portion and the vertical portion. The holding portion is formed in a U-shaped cross section by bending, by 90°, each of a pair of wing portions extending to both sides from the vertical portion in a T-shape toward the center of the motor along a bending line parallel to the rotation axis of the motor.